


My Boyfriend May Play Beater but He's Still a Keeper

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Gryffindoor! Yuuri Katsuki, Hufflepuff! Otabek Altin, Im sorry for my cheesy title, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin! Mila babicheva, Slytherin! Victor Nikiforov, Slytherin! Yuri Plisetsky, This takes place in Yuri's 5th year, actually, no im really not, oh right Hufflepuff! Christophe Giacometti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a oneshot about the Fairy of Slytherin and the Hero of Hufflepuff!





	My Boyfriend May Play Beater but He's Still a Keeper

Yuri Plisetsky strode out to the Quidditch pitch, broom in one hand and bat in the other. It was the first game of the season for the young Slytherin and he couldn’t be more excited. He had been a first string Beater since his second year and now it was his fifth year. He had four years of Quidditch under his belt yet every he walked out onto the pitch he felt as excited and pumped as he did his first time. He smirked with confidence as he looked at the other team that they were facing today.Gryffindor. He knew they were a good team but he thought that his team could beat them. They train hard everyday and their captain and other beater, Mila Babicheva, was always keeping on top of them to make sure that they were in the best shape. 

He scanned the crowds in search for his boyfriend and Hufflepuffs Seeker , Otabek Altlin, who had promised that he would be at the game. Sure enough his eyes landed on him in the stands next to other Hufflepuffs, giving him a thumbs up. The blond returned it and got ready to mount his broom when he saw the referee/defense against the dark arts teacher/head of Slytherin,Professor Nikiforov, bring the whistle to his lips to his lips to signal the start of the game. The snitch and bludgers were released and soon the quaffle was in the air and the game had begun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

”Yuri Plisetsky, The fairy of Slytherin,smashes a bludger into Katherine Adams and she drops the quaffle, which is picked up by Sandra Canning of Slytherin!” Professor Chulanont said through the speakers. Yuri gritted his teeth at the ridiculous nickname he had been given. Sure he was smaller than the average beater and he didn't have the most masculine of looks but he hated it being brought up. He zoomed over to the closest bludger and whacked it straight at the announcer's booth. Professor Chulanont ducked just in time to not get his face smashed in. “Amazing accuracy from the fai-ahem. From Yuri Plisetsky of Slytherin” Yuri snickered as he went back to focusing on the game. They were up 50 to 30 but they needed the snitch to win.Georgi was doing a good job of keeping the goal, searching the crowd for Anya after every save he made.An hour in he saw his own Seeker and Gryffindor's Seeker speeding towards the same direction, the snitch. The Gryffindor Seeker was clearly ahead so Yuri quickly smacked a bludger in their direction, throwing the Gryffindor Seeker off their course and allowed his own Seeker to catch the snitch. The final score was 230 to 50. Yuri whooped in celebration and did a victory lap around the pitch. When he finally landed, Mila scooped him up and raised him above her head. He struggled as she carried him off. 

When they finally got to the changing rooms she put him down and he huffed as he changed out of his Quidditch robes and into a set of muggle clothes since it was Saturday. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a leopard print hoodie. The blond wasn’t feeling like going to the party the house was holding in celebration of their win. It was too noisy, the music always sucked and someone always brought fire whiskey and dealing with drunk assholes was not his idea of a fun night. He decided to walk around the grounds for a while. He walked down by the lake and sat next to a tree by the shore and scanned the water, his mind wandering to all sorts of things like quidditch, school work he should be doing and what his cat, Alina, was doing. Lost in thought he didn’t notice the three sixth year Gryffindors that were creeping up on him till one blocked his view. 

“What the fuck do you want, assholes” he said as he looked up with a sneer. The three of them were all taller than him. One had dirty blonde hair that was a complete mess like he had never heard of a comb in his life. Another one had longish black hair and had it in a ponytail. The last one also had black hair but it was cut short and was slicked back by way too much gel. The gel obsessed one was clearly the leader of this bullshit gang because he stepped forward and was the one to speak.  
“You pulled a bitch move out there, ‘Fairy of Slytherin’, hitting our Seeker like that.” The greasy haired leader said, using air quotes around Fairy of Slytherin. Yuri rolled his eyes as he stood up and crossed his arms. 

“Listen here, fuckstain, if you had actually watched the game you would have seen that I never hit her and if you fucking knew anything about quidditch you would also know that the Beaters job is to fucking hit people.” He huffed glared at the leader.

“Did you guys hear that? The little kitten here is trying to be tough to us.” The other two snickered behind him. “He’s trying to roar at us lions. Keep to being a cheating snake, would you?” He grabbed the front of Yuri’s shirt and reared back his fist. Yuri had his wand halfway out before he heard a familiar voice shout. He turned his head towards the voice and saw Otabek jogging over to them with a very pissed off look on his face. The idiot squad must have noticed it too because the leader let go of the Slytherin’s shirt and all three of them backed away.

“What’s going on here?” Otabek questioned with his arms crossed.

“Oh um nothing! We were just having a friendly talk right guys? We’re just gonna uh go.” All three speed walked back to the castle and Yuri huffed.  
“Beka you didn’t need to save me I was going to handle it.” Yuri smoothed out his shirt and put away his wand.

Otabek snorted a that. “I know that but you would have handled it by royally fucking them up with hexes and gotten yourself expelled. You’re welcome.” He ruffled the blond’s hair and kissed his cheek. Yuri blushed a bit at the sudden display of affection. 

“Yeah yeah thanks or whatever.” Yuri grabbed his boyfriend’s hand as the two of them started making their way back to the castle. “Hey what would you have done if your muscles and scary eyebrows didn't scare them off?”

The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes. “I would have threatened to give them detention. I am a prefect after all.”

Yuri bumped the seventh year with his shoulder. “You're no fun,” he joked.

Otabek placed a hand that was previously in the Slytherin’s grip on his chest in mock offense. “And here I was going to suggest we did a mock duel when we got back to the castle but I guess if I'm no fun…” he trailed off and started to move away.

Yuri jumped on his back to keep him from walking away. “There is no way in hell you are going to tempt me with a mock duel then just walk away, jerk face.” Otabek laughed nearly causing him to drop Yuri. 

“Yura holy shit calm down. It was a joke.” Yuri simply huffed in reply and kissed Otabek’s temple.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute” he said before resting his chin on Otabek’s shoulder as the other carried him to the castle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Professor Katsuki was startled away from the papers he was grading by a loud knock on his office door. “Oh uh yes come in,” he said as he straightened his papers. Yuri and Otabek walked into the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor’s office with Yuri leading. 

“Hey Professor Katsudon could you be the supervisor for the duel that me and Beka want to have?” he said gesturing to the Hufflepuff.  
“Why would you two want to duel? You have been such good friends for a while now and you seem to have a wonderful relationship! Are you sure there isn’t another way to settle your dispute, whatever that might be?” Professor Katsuki said quickly, looking nervously at the two students. Yuri scoffed and was about to reply with a snarky remark before Otabek cut him off. 

“Thank you for your concern, sir, but we simply want to have a practice duel. Think it would be beneficial to both of us a learning experience since there is never much practice of it” Otabek said in his best prefect voice.

“That actually sounds like a valid reason. But why didn’t the two of you ask your own heads of house?” Professor Katsuki questioned.  
Yuri crossed his arms and replied before Otabek could stop him. “Nikiforov is an over excited idiot who has the attention span of a goldfish and Giacometti is ridiculous. You're nice-ish and our last option.” 

“Um thank you, Yurio. That was nice? I’ll supervise your duel. Let’s go then!” Professor Katsuki said as he stood up and smoothed out his robes. He lead the duo down to the duel room and let them in. Yuri smirked as the two of them got on the dueling platform and took out their wands. The pair bowed and turned to take their steps with their wands held up. Professor Katsuki announced the duels start and they both turned around with lightning speed.

“Expeliarmis!” Yuri shouted before Otabek could get a word in. With the Hufflepuffs wand now gone, Yuri did a quick body binding spell, winning the duel.  
“Woo! Haha I finally won! 15 lost duels and I finally kicked your ass!” The Slytherin pumped his fist and Otabek, who was still under the effects of the spell could only foundly roll his eyes. Professor Katsuki quickly did the reversal spell on the seventh year and Otabek got up with a groan.

“Yeah yeah good job, Yura.” He gave Yuri a thumbs up and Yuri mirrored it. It was basically their signature handshake at this point. A signal of trust and love. Yuri let out one of his rare bright smiles. 

“I know!” He said walking out to the great hall for dinner, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Otabek put his arm around Yuri’s shoulders and pulled him in closer, his thumb lightly rubbing the other’s shoulder.

Professor Katsuki smiled and shook his head slightly at the blossoming of young love before him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Make sure you comment and leave kudos! It really makes me want to write more!
> 
> Also visit me on tumblr! voltron-and-chill67 
> 
> I do commissions for writing so message me on there if you are interested!


End file.
